comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
White Fox
Retired DC OC Kaoru Nakamura is known for being straight forward and blunt with people, though expresses much concern for the less fortunate. When not working at the Gotham National History Museum, she can be found teaching classes at her studio. She occasionally volunteers class time for youth outreach programs to help build confidence and discipline. White Fox was something of a myth in Gotham, a hallucination brought on by the fear of the Crisis, but someone with the proper drive could certainly track down the few photographs taken of her on cellphone cameras. Rumor is, she was blinded and has since retired. Background Kaoru Nakamura was born on Christmas eve in the Hyogo Prefecture of Japan, in the village of Kami in the Mikata district. Due to complications in childbirth, her mother Chie did not survive, leaving Kaoru and her father Akira alone. Her father resenting Kaoru for not only being born a girl, but blaming her for Chie's death hated Kaoru, and before too long began to abuse her. He would make her do many chores, and any time they were imperfect, he would beat her, or make her kneel on dry rice while holding buckets of water, striking her with broken reeds when she spilled any. Kaoru's life continued on like this until one winter night when she and her father were driving to Kobe to deliver a Christmas gift for her father's Boss, when the car hit a patch of ice and went off the road slamming into a rocky overhang. The accident loosened up a large amount of ice and one large chunk of stone, several massive icicles piercing the roof of the car. Her father was killed instantly,and poor Kaoru was trapped, rendered unconscious. It was almost an hour later when a motorist happened to come by, stopping at the scene and calling for help. It was a well to-do buissnes man, he happened to have one of those new cellular phones. Kaoru awoke in the hospital in Kobe with a hole in her right shoulder and a missing left eye. Her grandfather broke the news about her Father's death as well as explaining that the doctors noticed signs of abuse, and then explained that she would come and live with him from now on, as well as promising that he would not let anyone harm her again. Her grandfather Kazuhiko waited until she was about 10 and then began to train her in various weapons styles, as well as pushing her in acrobatics. He explained that any martial skill will help her to learn discipline, as well as help her overcome fear and anxiety and cultivate character and personal maturity. The acrobatics were to help her overcome, and conquer the loss of her eye.The training was rigorous, and difficult, but within a few weeks of training, Kaoru had begun to come out of her shell, regaining her sense of balance and confidence and even making friends again at school. Soon after, she began to curb the anger and violent streaks that had been problomatic before her Father's death. Around the time she was 13, her grandfather had decided to move to America. He wanted to give his grand-daughter a better education and what he believed was a better future. He took her to Gotham City, and the two moved into the guest house at the Toji shrine in the Asian District, his surviving son was a Priest and had insisted they live there until they got on their feet. In her spare time, she practiced the weapon arts her Grandfather instructed her to, and studied vigerously, both for school and the things her Grandfather asked her to. He said he wanted her to study Japanese History, to help her honor her heritage. By the time she was 21, she was just finishing up her Bachelors Degree when her Grandfather fell ill. The doctors had given him several months, but the sickness was aggressive, and took him in weeks. As she sat with him in those final days crying, and telling him it wasn't fair that he was dieing, and when he spoke to her not to miss him, for he would join her ancestors in watching over her. He them told her that the time had come for him to give her a gift, that she was ready for the responsibility he had been given. He had her retrieve a leather case that he had often carried with him, instructing her to help him sit up, and then open it. As Kaoru opened the leather case, she realized that inside was the most beautiful looking sword she had ever seen, ornate and exotic as she handed it to him. He drew it and smiled "Kaoru-chan, this is 'Duran' he was given to me by my father, and to him by his. 'Duran' is for all purposes alive. He comes from a far away world, having been discovered by our ancestors several hundred years ago, and our family has been joined with him ever since. When your ancestor Sato discovered him, he had been watching falling stars, and one crashed down near his home. Being curious, Sato went to investigate and what he found was a badly misshapen lump of strange metal." Kazuhiko explained weakly. "When he went to retrieve it, part of the metal had been sharp and he cut his hand." he explained further "Sato was overwhelmed with sensations, perciving feeling that 'Duran' was expressing. Fear, panic and desperation. Sato wanting to understand more took thos metal back to his home. 'Duran' began to pick up on Satos memories and thoughts, understanding that he was a black smith, and altered his form to that similar to a sword Sato had forged, wanting Sato to desire to keep him around, as well as a way of expressing his desire to try and hide, though from what Sato never found out, nor have I." The story seemed out of this world, impossible "But Grandfather, that is impossible" she exclaimed but met silence. Finally Kazuhiko spoke again, "'Duran's' species are symbiotic. Existing like the clown fish and the sea anemone. They existed as a means of another species to protect them selves from predators, and even helped improve the quality of life of the host, while beings like 'Duran' would receive the emotional feedback, and memories of the host. Without a host, 'Duran' would be in a state similar to death, except he would be consciously aware of it. It can be maddening and traumatic." Kazuhiko motioned for Kaoru to kneel before him as he spoke, examining the twin bladed sword. "'Duran' is one of the last of his kind with a host. I am unaware if any others made it to earth. It seems a predator of his beings hosts had found a way to destroy his kind, and in an effort to protect them, those people used powerful machines, like cannon to fire them out into space." Kazuhiko pointed the twin bladed sword at Kaoru's shoulder. "My time is up in this world Kaoru-chan, and you must take up this responsibility. You must become 'Duran's' new host, and carry on the tradition that I swore to my father, and he to his. I did not train you simply to better your self, I have also trained you so that you would be trained to protect 'Duran', and anybody else who might be in danger." he smiled. "But you must be willing to do so..." he said waiting for her to respond. Kaoru nodded nervously "I will do this Grandfather" she said, "As your final wish, I will carry on the tradition, and protect 'Duran', become his new host." she said, and before she could blink, Kazuhiko thrust the twin sword tips into her shoulder. It didn't hurt at first, and as he withdrew the blade, she felt a sudden rush of emotion, followed soon by the overwhelming affection Kazuhiko felt for her and the shame he felt for his son, who had hurt her so much. As the sword fell to the floor, Kazuhiko lay back and simply closed his eyes. After his death, Kaoru dedicated her self to continuing her training, continuing her daily regimine, which also meant returning to school to finish up her masters. As a means to bring in extra money, she had begun instructing a group of college students in Kenjutsu accepting 'donations' for her time from her students untill she graduated. She was amazed with the way that 'Duran's' connection to her had improved her body, and sought out many new experiences when she could, so that 'Duran' would have as many memories from her as possible when her time as his host was over. After she had recieved her Masters in Social Sciences, Kaoru recieved a job at the Gotham Natural History Museum assisting the curator with the setup of a historical weapons and warfare exhibit. With things going so well, Kaoru decided to resume instructing students, and took out a small loan to open up a studio, which she could live above. When the Crisis occured, Kaoru had spent much of her time trying to protect the area of the city she lived in as well as trying to keep any villainous types from stealing or destroying anything. She had managed to gather many of the locals from her neighborhood and shelter them in her studio. Not wanting to let her identity out incase someone witnessed her powers, or saw what 'Duran' was capable of, she went into one of the back rooms and took out one of the costumes meant for a festival dances. A fox spirit mask and a white kimono. As the Crisis went on, talk began among the survivors in her part of the city, 'The White Fox' had become something of a big deal. The rumors were of a man who showed up dressed like a fox spirit, saving people and fighting the invading aliens and never once speaking a word. After the worlds merged and the heroes returned, it had come time for the white fox to dissapear, until a time when she was needed again... Personality Seeking Enlightenment: Despite all of the things Kozue stands for and everything she believes in, she is still suceptable to the trapings of humanity, which means the negative aspects as well. Anger, rage, jealousy etc, these things are seen as a poison to her. Things which only harm and have no place in her life. While she strives to be free of these emotions, she is still human and no one is perfect. Tenets of Bushido: Kaoru's grandfather raised and trained her since she was very young, and while he did not tell her directly; he was instructing her in the tenets of Bushido. His family coming from a long line of warriors, it was only fitting he carry on the tradition with her, and she holds as true to them as she can. Gi: Kaoru was instilled with a strong sense of integrity, and is bluntly honest with people much of the time and does her best to consider all points of view when dealing with matters related to justice, honesty and integrity. She hopes to be well informed so that when the time comes, she can make tough decisions and know she did her best. Rei: Kaoru has been taught to be courteous even to her enemy. While she can struggle with her behavior she does her best to live up to this. Her grandfather insisted that warriors are not respected only for strength in battle, bt by their actions. Yuu: Bravery is an important trait of a warrior, and even more so to Kaoru. If one is not brave, how can one expect to protect others. Fear is a weakness in battle as it can cause you to second guess otherwise sound tactics. But bravery in battle is not everything, one must also be brave in life. Not afraid to take a risk, be it studying a new language or taking a course in physics. One must be willing to fall if one is to learn to run. Meiyo: Honor is one of the most important things to Kaoru, more importantly how she views her own honor and character. To her it is unacceptable to sacrafice one's honor for anything, though she does understand that unlike her ancestors it is not dishonorable to live to fight another day. Jin: Kaoru may seem cold on the outside, but she is not without compassion. She is not like most people, her powers given to her by Duran, and her training must be used for good. She activly seeks to help her fellow man, but many times also attempts to prevent others from knowing she does so. Makoto: When Kaoru says she will perform an actiom, it is as good as done. She will do her best to let nothing stop her from coming through with what she vows. A true warrior does not have to "give their word" or "promise" because to say it, is to do it. Chu: Kaoru is responsible for everything she does and says, and all of the consequences that follow. She is incredibly loyal to anyone in her care, and anyone she considers a friend may as well be blood kin to her, because she will fight to the bitter end for them. Logs *2012-12-24 - Oddness in Otherworld: Saving Christmas! - An unlikely band of heroes and anti-heroes get together to save a jolly old elf. *2013-03-02 - Statue of Muggoo-Nugoo: Night at the Museum - It's a battle for an ancient mystical statue when Talia al Ghul tries to steal it from a museum. The White Fox and Blade are there to stop her! *2013-03-10 - Statue of Muggoo-Nugoo: Shiva at the Lair - After Talia's failure, Ra's sends the best to retrieve the Statue. A fight between her and Blade, Lady Paper, and the White Fox ensues with a surprise ending! Gallery Category:DC Original Category:DC Hero Category:Gotham Category:DC Retired